


But Do I Deserve Your Love

by BaoziMinseoki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, I'm so sorry, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, i'm a mess, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziMinseoki/pseuds/BaoziMinseoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan discovers a catboy trying to sell himself in the dirtiest part of Seoul</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Do I Deserve Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Yixingwithlove fest but they went MIA and I waited two months before deciding to just go ahead and post it. This was the very first hybrid fic I have ever written, there are probably many mistakes and it has a very bad ending. 
> 
> You have been warned

Luhan blinks, then frowns. He goes past this alley everyday on his way home from work and not once has he ever seen this stray hybrid lurking around the dark. Luhan waits and watches the hybrid, not having been seen yet and it leaves him wondering just what he’s doing in that dingy alley. Every so often he’ll watch as another person approaches the hybrid, and they talk for a bit before disappearing even further into the dark of the alley. Luhan blinks when he hears the hybrid hiss loudly, the male from before darting out of the alley. Luhan shivers with a particularly harsh gust of wind. The temperature is steadily dropping the later it gets and he’s becoming progressively concerned for this hybrid. 

“Excuse me,” Luhan says, wincing when the hybrid whirls around and hisses at him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?” 

The hybrid blinks, tail wrapping around his lithe waist as he eyes Luhan curiously. “Getting money, so I can eat or maybe pay for a room to sleep in tonight.” 

Luhan nods. “Have you made anything yet?” 

“No because you’re standing here talking to me instead of paying me to service you.” Luhan’s jaw drops, but he quickly recovers. “Plus that idiot human tricked me and ran away before he could pay for what I did for him.” 

“Service me? You can’t. Are you a prostitute?” Luhan asks slowly, almost afraid to offend the hybrid even further. 

“No! I’m not a prostitute, but I can’t just take someones’ money without offering them something in return,” the hybrid explains, ears twitching and eyes darting around as Luhan continues to stare at him. “Sometimes it’s just offering advice or lending a listening ear. Very rarely is it about sexual favors.” 

“I have a spare bedroom at my place, you can sleep there tonight since it’s supposed to get very cold tonight.” Luhan holds out his hand and smiles. 

“Okay. But I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” 

“That’s fair. Come on, my home is this way.” 

\--

Luhan finds out that the hybrid’s name is Yixing, and that he’s been living on the streets trying to make it on his own since he was a teenager. The family who had adopted him abandoning him once he grew into an adult and was no longer cute enough to keep around. Yixing tries to act like he isn’t bothered by the way things are, but Luhan can tell when he looks at him, can hear it in his voice whenever he speaks about his past. Luhan remains quiet, moving through his kitchen and preparing food for the both of them while Yixing continues talking. He takes the seat across from Yixing, not saying anything until the bowls of fried rice are placed on the table, 

Yixing stares down at the bowl in front of him, poking it with a single finger. “What did you do to it?” 

“I cooked it? You watched me make it, Yixing.” Luhan tells him softly. 

Yixing continues poking at the food. “Did you put drugs in it to make me sleepy? It’s happened before. I was promised a free meal by someone but after I ate it I got really sleepy and then woke up back in the alley without any of the money I had spent all day saving.” 

“I swear on my life I didn’t do anything to your food. Now please eat. You’re so small.” Luhan tells him, patting Yixing on the hand. 

Yixing just shrugs, pulling his hand away and Luhan watches as he wraps his tail protectively around his waist. “I won’t have sex with you just because you brought me home and made me food. I’m not that kind of hybrid.” 

Luhan blinks a few times, before he laughs softly. “I don’t expect you to have sex with me. I told you that I just wanted to offer you a warm and safe place to sleep tonight. When you’re done eating I can show you the bathroom and you can shower.” 

“I can kill you, you know,” Yixing says instead. “I’m not afraid to do it. If you try to hurt me I swear I’ll kill you.” 

Luhan sputters, hands flailing. “Yixing! I’m not going to do anything that you don’t want me too! I’m not going to hurt you at all.” 

Yixing stares at Luhan, obviously very untrusting of him and Luhan can’t really blame him after the life he’s had. Yixing devours his food in record time, leaving Luhan baffled at how he hasn’t given himself a stomach ache or choked. But Luhan just smiles and gets up to give Yixing another bowl; he draws the line after that, terrified that Yixing is going to make himself really sick. He cleans up after they’re finished eating, gently ushering Yixing towards the bathroom so that he can shower and put on a pair of fresh clothes. 

“If you try to come in while I’m in the shower I’ll scratch your eyes out!” Yixing hisses, slamming the bathroom door right in Luhan’s face. 

Luhan sighs, goes into his room and promptly texts the only other person he knows with a hybrid. 

 

“So what’s the emergency?” Minseok asks after taking his shoes off. “You sounded really off even through texts.” 

Luhan smiles at him, and gently pats Minseok’s hybrid on the head. “I may have brought home a stray and he keeps threatening me even though I don’t mean any harm.” 

“Kyungsoo, do you think you can work your magic?” Minseok asks, smiling at his disgruntled looking hybrid. “I’m sure Luhan would really appreciate the help.” 

Kyungsoo shrugs, stalking off towards the bathroom and making his way inside before Luhan can protest. Luhan’s eyes widen when a series of shouts, and the occasional hiss is heard from the closed door. Luhan just whines quietly, torn between getting up to help Yixing get away from Kyungsoo’s clutches, or leave him be and hope that Kyungsoo can help calm the stray down. 

“It sounds like Kyungsoo is killing him, Minseok,” Luhan whines, flinching when a loud yowl echoes through the apartment. “Please stop him! I didn’t call you for help just so your cat could hurt mine!” 

Minseok smirks. “So you’re going to keep him then?” 

Luhan blinks. “Well, no. I mean, I just wanted to keep him safe for the night.” 

Minseok snorts and shakes his head. “I can assure you that Kyungsoo isn’t doing anything to hurt your hybrid. He just has a special way of dealing with unruly strays. Don’t worry, he’ll get him under control for you.” 

Luhan opens his mouth to reply, but then the bathroom door is bursting open and suddenly he finds himself with a lapful of wet and seemingly terrified hybrid. Kyungsoo comes waltzing into the room, hair dripping and a small smile on his face. Luhan nods slowly, awkwardly patting Yixing’s bare back and thanking the gods that Yixing had enough time to throw on the pair of sweatpants Luhan had left for him in the bathroom. 

“He won’t threaten you anymore,” Kyungsoo says, and Yixing growls lowly against Luhan’s throat when Kyungsoo moves towards them. 

“Get him _out_ ,” Yixing hisses, eyes narrowed as he glances over at Kyungsoo, but he doesn’t move to pull his face away from Luhan’s neck. 

“We’ll be going now, if you need anymore help don’t be afraid to give me a call!” Minseok waves cheerfully, fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s wrist as they walk out of the apartment. 

The moment they’re gone, Yixing flies out of Luhan’s lap and glares down at him, ears twitching and flicking droplets of water down onto his face. “How dare you bring another hybrid in while I am here!” 

“Um...” 

“You stupid, stupid human!” Yixing snarls, and Luhan cowers beneath his gaze. “He tried to accost me in the shower! Practically pinned me to the wall while I was trying to wash the soap out of my hair!” 

“I’m sorry! I just didn’t want you to--” 

Yixing snarls again, tail standing straight up and puffed out before he turns and stomps down the hall straight into the spare bedroom. Luhan can only stare at the closed door and sigh, maybe this is why only a few of his friends actually have their own hybrids. They’re so emotional, at least Yixing seems to be. He’s not sure how to handle Yixing. Bringing Kyungsoo in didn’t seem to calm him down at all. Maybe in the morning he’ll be able to speak with him properly. 

 

Luhan wakes the next morning to find Yixing carefully going through the cabinets, probably in search of something to eat, while he just stands off to the side watching; it’s the only time he’s seen Yixing with his tail swishing calmly through the air, his ears twitching as he hums softly to himself. Luhan smiles, then clears his throat to get Yixing’s attention. 

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Yixing shouts, arms against his side. “I was just going to eat and then I was going to leave, like I said I would.” 

Luhan blinks at him. “You don’t have to leave, and you don’t have to apologize for searching for food. If you’re hungry you’re more than welcome to find something in the kitchen.” 

Yixing snorts. “You’re just saying that so I’ll owe you something. The other humans said the same things and then they tried to take me to their bed.” 

Luhan sighs, walks towards Yixing only to freeze when Yixing growls, tail standing straight up and puffed up. Luhan holds up both of his hands, ready to explain himself so that Yixing doesn’t see him as a threat. Yixing, however, sees his raised hands as something that can bring him harm and lashes out, claws digging into Luhan’s forearm. Luhan shrieks, falling back and clutching at his bloodied arm. Yixing growls once more before he runs out of the kitchen. As Luhan cleans and bandages his arm, he wonders just what he’s gotten himself into by bringing home Yixing. 

 

For the next two weeks, Luhan expects to wake up to find Yixing gone, but so far every morning he wakes up to find Yixing in the kitchen searching for his breakfast. After the first run in with Yixing’s temper, he’s learnt very quickly to stay clear of Yixing until the hybrid has gotten what he wants and disappears back into the guest room. Only then can Luhan make his way into the kitchen to prepare something for himself. Yixing never apologizes for scratching him, and Luhan doesn’t really expect him to. He just wishes there were a better way to get close to him without scaring him. 

“Yixing, I have to go to work today,” Luhan calls through the door, knocking twice before slowly opening it. He jumps when Yixing flings the door open and glares at him. 

“I don’t care where you go, but if _anyone_ comes and tries to make me submit I will hurt them worse than I hurt you,” Yixing hisses, ears flat against his head as his tail twitches behind him. 

Luhan blinks. “Nobody is going to come over while I’m gone. I was just letting you know so you wouldn’t worry when you couldn’t find me.” 

Yixing laughs. “I would never miss you. I don’t even need you!” 

“Right. Well, I’ll be going. See you when I get home in a few hours,” Luhan says dejectedly, heart clenching painfully at Yixing’s outburst, before gathering his things and making his way to the shop. 

\--

“Luhan,” Yixing says, and Luhan groans at the first poke against his cheek. “Luhan I’m hungry. Get up.”

“Cook something yourself,” Luhan mumbles, pressing his face further into his pillow.

Luhan hears a low growl, and then he’s being shoved out of his own bed and onto the floor. Yixing glares down at him from the mattress. “I said I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Luhan mumbles to himself, but he gets up and moves sluggishly towards the kitchen to make breakfast anyway. Yixing follows close behind, bumping into Luhan every so often. Luhan yawns as he opens the fridge, frowning at the lack of items and shutting it again, then opening it a second time only for his frown to deepen. He can feel Yixing standing close behind him, waiting to be fed and Luhan can only sigh, too tired and way to worn out to really deal with Yixing and his mood swings so early in the morning.

"I don't have anything to cook for breakfast, but we can go out and pick something up from the bakery," Luhan suggests, turning slowly only to have to duck when Yixing's hand flies out to swat at him.

"You're just trying to find an excuse to take me out so you can abandon me!" Yixing accuses, eyes narrowed and claws aimed at Luhan's face. "Admit it!"

"Yixing, please retract your claws, I hate when you get like this," Luhan tells him.

Yixing’s claws don’t retract, but he does stop glaring at him, gaze calculating as Luhan tries to slip away. “I want you to go out and get the food, I don’t trust you to not abandon me.” 

Luhan sighs. “You don’t trust me no matter what I do. I’ve kept you fed, and warm and no matter what I say you don’t believe that I’m not going to hurt you. I give up, Yixing. I can’t do this anymore.” 

Yixing blinks a few times and Luhan sighs again when his hand finally drops to his side. “So you do want to abandon me.” 

“I don’t want to do anything. I just wanted you to feel safe, and maybe even loved at one point, but I’m just _so tired_ of being attacked in my own home.” Luhan runs his hands through his hair, brushing past Yixing and walking back towards his room. 

"Don't worry. I'll be gone by the time you return." Yixing tells him, voice soft and ears flat against his head.

Luhan ignores Yixing as he gets ready for work. If the hybrid is hungry then he can go get his own food. Luhan needs a break for a while. Minseok is smiling at a customer when Luhan walks in. He doesn't greet him and promptly goes in the back to change.

"What's going on, Luhan?" Minseok asks, smile faltering when he sees him come back out.

"Yixing attacked me again, accused me of trying to abandon him when I suggested we go out for breakfast together," Luhan mutters, wiping his hands on his apron. "I told him I couldn't do it anymore and then he said he'd be gone by the time I got home, so I left him there."

Minseok sighs. "Do you want Kyungsoo to go talk to him again? Things were okay after that first time right?"

Luhan shakes his head. "It's fine. Yixing keeps saying he'll leave, so maybe he will."

"But you don't want him to leave. I know you, Luhan," Minseok says. "You want him to stay with you."

Luhan shrugs. "I'm not going to make him stay if he doesn't want to stay."

Minseok opens his mouth to reply, but Luhan ignores him and sets about his work. The tables need to be cleaned and disinfected. Some of the windows are smudged and Luhan quietly gathers all the things he'll need to clean properly before they get really busy with their customers. Minseok thankfully doesn't mention Yixing again, and Luhan is able to completely immerse himself in his work for the day. Luhan slowly becomes more and more anxious as it gets closer for him to head back home. He wonders if Yixing is still there or if he left. Luhan isn't sure how he feels about going home, knowing there's a chance Yixing won't be waiting for him.

"Do you want to come over? Kyungsoo is making dinner tonight, and I know how much you enjoy his cooking," Minseok offers, and Luhan shakes his head.

"I just want to go home. If Yixing is still there then I need to finally make him understand that he's not going to be hurt," Luhan says, and Minseok nods before he waves at Luhan as he exits the cafe.

Yixing is still in Luhan’s apartment when he returns. The hybrid is curled in on himself on the sofa as the television runs in the background. His ears twitch when Luhan enters but he doesn’t look at him. Luhan watches as the tip of Yixing’s tail thumps against the couch. He wants to approach him, maybe speak to him about his behavior and see if there’s an agreement the two of them can reach. However, no sooner than Luhan gets within arms reach of the hybrid does he find himself pinned to the couch with Yixing hovering over him. Luhan can’t stop the whimper, assuming that Yixing is about to maul him again or something. Luhan closes his eyes, waits for the attack to come, only to gasp when he feels Yixing’s lips brush his forehead instead. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t make me leave, I’m sorry,” Yixing murmurs, instantly pressing his face into Luhan’s neck. “I’ll be good. I won’t hurt you anymore.” 

“Can I pet your ears?” Luhan asks, waiting until Yixing gives confirmation before he reaches up and gently moves his fingers through Yixing’s dark hair. 

“Are you still going to make me leave?” Yixing asks softly, pulling away from Luhan and curling in on himself once more. “I promise I’ll be good from now on.” 

Luhan smiles, he’s never seen Yixing like this before and he wonders if this is how the hybrid would be all the time if he had been kept as someone’s pet. Instead, Yixing was thrown out on the streets and forced to do whatever he could to make ends meet so that he wouldn’t starve. Luhan can’t blame him for being wary of humans, he’s just glad that he seems to have developed some kind of trust with Luhan. 

“You don’t have to leave. This can be your home for as long as you would like it to be,” Luhan tells him, laughing at the expression of disbelief that crosses Yixing’s features. 

“Just like that? You’ll let me stay?” Yixing asks, brows furrowed and small pout. 

“Just like that. However, we really do need to discuss your scratching habits.” Luhan nods, arms crossed. 

“I won’t scratch you anymore. You can have me declawed if you want, I won’t fight it,” Yixing replies, fingers tapping against his legs as his tail curls and uncurls from around his wrist. “I really am sorry.” 

Luhan shakes his head. “Don’t apologize anymore. I don’t blame you for acting that way, just as long as you promise it’ll never happen again. Then we can move on from this.” 

Yixing nods, smiling a little shyly when he looks up at Luhan. “Will you pet me again?” 

“Anytime you want, Yixing.” 

Luhan laughs when Yixing all but throws himself into Luhan’s lap and presses his head against one of Luhan’s hands, head pushing against his fingers until Luhan relents and begins to pet him gently. Luhan jumps when Yixing begins to purr quietly, hands kneading Luhan’s thighs as his tail continues to swish through the air. 

Luhan could definitely get used to this.


End file.
